Gelman gives Caillou a punishment day, throws him up to the sun and gets grounded
(sequel to Clyde ungrounds Rosie and gets grounded) (Inspired by the Enormous Crocodile) Gelman was very angry about Caillou. Gelman: Man! I can't believe that Caillou created an Instagram account and Clyde Philmore got grounded for ungrounding Rosie for snitching on Caillou for creating an Instagram account. Rosie's grounded, all because of that baldy! What should I do? I know! I will give Caillou a punishment day. Hahahahahaha! Then Gelman went off to find Caillou, and then he walked over to the park where Caillou was there. Caillou: Oh, hello, Leo Gelman. Lovely to see you. Gelman: Caillou, how dare you create an Instagram account?! Clyde Philmore ungrounded her for snitching on you for creating an Instagram account. You know you're not allowed to do that! Now your mum got him grounded and disrespected Rosie's sadness after you created an Instagram account. Besides, you're as geeky as Gus Griswald! That's it, today is punishment day! First punishment: Beating you up! Caillou: Nonononononononononono! Please don't beat me up! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Gelman: Shut up, Caillou! I'm going to beat you up right now, you bald-headed moron! Gelman began to beat up Caillou. Gelman: (in Kidaroo voice) Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! Gelman stopped beating up Caillou, and Caillou started crying. Caillou: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Gelman: Stop crying, Caillou! Second punishment: Saying you whomp! CAILLOU, YOU WHOMP! Caillou got angry. Caillou: Hey, don't talk to me like that! You do not say to me I whomp! Gelman: I don't care! Whomp is just anyone's word in my school. It doesn't mean anything. Third punishment: Giving you a nosebleed! Gelman punched Caillou on his nose by giving him a nosebleed. POW! Caillou: Ow! My nose hurt! Now look, my nose is bleeding! Gelman: That's what you get for creating an Instragram account, baldy! Caillou: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! That hurt! Gelman: Caillou, shut up! Fourth punishment: Piledriving you! Gelman walked towards Caillou and grabbed him and jumped up and he piledrove Caillou to the floor with a thud, and Caillou coughed. Gelman: That hurt! Then Caillou picked himself up. Gelman: Who cares? Fifth punishment: Grounding you! Caillou, you are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for creating an Instagram account and getting Clyde grounded! You're grounded forever! You're grounded with no more going to Chuck E Cheese's or any other restaurants, hanging out with Leo, going out with Dora, getting my friends grounded or teaming up with TJ and his friends for the rest of your pathetic life! Caillou: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! This is so unfair! Gelman: You know what's unfair! Creating an Instagram account and getting Clyde grounded! That's why! Last punishment: Throwing you up to the sun! Quick as a flash Gelman picked Caillou up by his leg and hoisted him up into the air. Caillou: Hey! Let me go! LET ME GO! LET ME GO! Gelman: No. I won't let you go. You are the worst guy ever who gets my friends grounded for stupid reasons. Now it's time for your punishment, so here it comes! Gelman began to swing Caillou round and round in the air. At first, he swung him slowly. Then he swung him faster... AND FASTER, AND FASTER, AND FASTER STILL... soon Caillou was just a blurry circle going round and round Gelman's head. Suddenly, Gelman let go of Caillou's leg, and Caillou went shooting high up into the sky like a huge rocket. Up and up he went... HIGHER and HIGHER...FASTER and FASTER. He was going so fast and so high that soon the earth was just a tiny dot miles below. He whizzed on and on. He whizzed far into space. He whizzed past the moon. He whizzed past stars and planets. Until at last... With the most tremendous BANG! Caillou crashed headfirst into the hot hot sun. And he was sizzled up like a sausage! Then a sausage fell back to Gelman, and he ate it up. Gelman: Mmm, nice sausage! That's a good meal! Then Gelman cheered. Gelman: Yaaaaaay! Caillou is dead for good! He'll never bother me or my friends nor get me or my friends grounded ever again! Not today! Not tomorrow! Not ever! Back home, Gelman's dad was furious and upset with Gelman. Gelman's dad: Gelman, I can't believe that you gave Caillou a punishment day and threw him up to the hot sun! Caillou is a good kid! And where did you get the idea from? Gelman: Um, um, um, I got the idea from the Roald Dahl book The Enormous Crocodile where Trunky throws the Enormous Crocodile up to the sun. I really hate Caillou, because he sucks. He created an Instagram account, and Clyde has to unground Rosie for snitching on Caillou for that. But her mum disrespected her sadness and now Clyde is grounded, thanks to that baldy! He's the worst bald-headed kid ever. He's stupid, and I hate him! Gelman's dad: I don't care! Now everyone reacted to his death including Caillou's parents, thanks to you! That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded for a whole month with no TV! Go to your room right now! Gelman went up to his room, crying. Gelman: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Joey as Gelman Evil Genius/David/Zack as Caillou Simon as Gelman's dad Kidaroo as Caillou's screaming voice Category:Gelman Gets Grounded Category:Sequels Category:Grounded Stuff